maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Ride: Ultimate Flight (2)
Max Ride: Ultimate Flight #2 is the second issue of the second arc of Marvel's Maximum Ride comic adaptation. Blurb The James Patterson smash hit returns for a second series! School is back in session! Can The Flock hide their secrets and pretend to be regular kids? Someone has been watching Max...but who? A deep secret about The Flock’s origin will be uncovered! Plot The Flock has begun attending a private school called Woodbrook Academy, but Max is bored. Meanwhile, Fang is getting lots of attention from female classmates, and Angel is using her telepathy to convince teachers to extend recess. An alarm goes off in the middle of class. When they evacuate, Max sees fire pouring from an upstairs window and realizes that Gazzy has caused an explosion. Principal Anders calls Max and Gazzy to his office. Max relies on their cover story that their parents were famous movie stars in L.A. and had no time to discipline them, but suspects that Principal Anders actually hates the kids. That evening, the Flock goes flying. They still plan to continue looking for their parents, and Max warns everyone not to draw attention to themselves. Fang and Iggy look on the bright side - "at least there are plenty of hot girls around." Max returns to the house late at night, but feels like there's someone watching her. She's right - two silhouettes hide in the trees not far off. Back at school, Max does an Internet search for the Flock's parents, but is approached by a trio of girls who insult her and accuse her of lying about her parents. Max starts to walk away, but when they continue to insult her, she tells them a veiled version of the truth and punches a hole in the wall, scaring them away. A moment later, she spots Fang kissing a classmate and is heartbroken. In the halls, her classmate Sam stops her. She's noticed him staring at her, and he asks her out on a date. After a pause, she agrees. They go to a movie and then eat dinner together, but Max thinks she sees an Eraser's shadow outside the window, and sprints outside. She can't find any sign of it, and when Sam comes to find her, she explains it away as thinking she saw her brother. Sam drops her off at Anne's house, where they kiss. As they prepare Thanksgiving dinner, Anne tells Max privately that she's thinking of adopting the Flock. That evening, flipping through channels on the TV, they come across an interview with a husband and wife talking about the kidnapping of their son. The Flock immediately realizes who they are. At Dupont Circle in Washington D.C., Max approaches the door first as the others wait. She introduces herself to the stunned couple at the door, and explains, "This is Iggy, and we think he's your missing son." Differences from the book * Instead of telling people that their parents are missionaries, Max says that their parents are movie stars. * The Flock does not use aliases. * The school they attend is Woodbrook Academy, not the North Adams School. * The principal is named Mr. Anders, not William Pruitt. Category:Comics Category:Max Ride: Ultimate Flight